


I'll Always Protect You're Happiness

by adustyspectacle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Love Epiphany, M/M, happy tears, maybe unrequited love, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adustyspectacle/pseuds/adustyspectacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble that took place right after Gokudera's Inheritance test.</p><p>Plot: Gokudera cries the fuck out. In a playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Protect You're Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just saw episode 182. That episode also confirms my suspicions why all of my 5927 fic ideas end up with Gokudera crying the fuck out.
> 
> Oh, and it's set on a playground because there was a playground on the episode and also because this was partly inspired from the 9th ED _Suberidai_ , which just screams Gokudera. Seriously, read the lyrics.

Midnight.

The stars were out, bright as always, dancing and twinkling around their mistress. The moon was full, her soft, pale light casting a reassuring glow on the playground near the Tenth's house. Nobody was there of course, except for Gokudera.

It was quiet, the way Gokudera likes it. There was nary a sound to be heard, only the tired wind.

Crouching under the slide and hugging his knees tight made it even feel quieter.

The tears streaming his cheeks won't stop. Gokudera let them fall anyway, because he was holding it back since that afternoon, when the Tenth—

_I can't let that happen!_

_It's true that Gokudera-kun is quick to start a fight. He loses control sometimes, which makes a lot of trouble for us, but he always tries his best! That's what endears him! The right-hand man and Guardian stuff doesn't matter. In any case, Gokudera-kun is an important friend of mine!_

_You can't just tell him to leave!_

A small chuckle escaped from his lips as he thought of the Tenth. Gokudera was happy. More than happy, really. Giddy, ecstatic. Well, even that didn't really describe what he was feeling at the moment, but his mind was blanking out. He felt like screaming, because he's just a little bit scared that if he didn't, he would burst.

The Tenth doesn't want him to leave.

Even though he only causes trouble.

Even though he's a failure as a right-hand man.

_The Tenth doesn't hate me, even though I'm such a worthless piece of trash._

That made Gokudera cry even more. He hugged himself tighter. He knew, of course, that the Tenth was the most important person to him, but he now understood the aching feeling that accompanied him whenever he's with the Tenth, or thinking about the Tenth, or getting worried about the Tenth.

He loved him.

Gokudera laughed loudly this time.

He was happy with the epiphany, even though he knew that the Tenth could never love him back like that. Gokudera was content being his right-hand man, to be by his side, protecting his life and his happiness. He could never ask for more.

_I promise I'll change and get better, Tenth.. I promise.. I want to be by your side forever..._

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me at [Tumblr](http://adustyspectacle.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](http://adustyspectacle.dreamwidth.org), or [Livejournal](http://adustyspectacle.livejournal.com).


End file.
